Perdiendo la cordura entre tus brazos
by daianapotter
Summary: One shot lemon de la escena del baño del capítulo 2 del fic "You are the only one" Lo prometido es deuda y acá está el one shot lemon Dejen rewiews si les gusto


Aclaración: Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece ¬¬ porque si lo hiciera, hubiera hecho que Tama tuviera que estar sin remera tres veces mínimo por capítulo y desnudo mínimo una vez, también por capítulo, Miaka no tendría que ser virgen y estos dos se hubieran acostado mucho antes del tomo 18¬¬ como se puede comprobar no soy Yuu Watase xD por lo que si las escenas subidas de tono les molestan u ofenden, por favor no lean este fic ^^

Aclaración 2: Como muchos sabrán este one shot corresponde a la escena del baño del capítulo 2 de "You are the orly one" Te one shot es un… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tama no se hubiera controlado?^^

Aclaración 3: Quiero agradecer a Riku-chan, Iris, Princess Selene, Kohaku, Ishtarneko y Aerisephy, Ady92 que todas, en mayor o menor medida, me han aguantado con este one shot^^ Así que denles un aplauso muy grande porque me aguantan xD Y ahora les dejo con:

"**Perdiendo la cordura entre tus brazos"**

Cuando Miaka por fin terminó se encontró con que no podía alcanzar la toalla que le había dejado el chico para secarse, pero antes que llamarlo prefirió hacer un último esfuerzo por alcanzarla por lo cual se vio forzada a sacar un poco más de la mitad de su cuerpo del agua. Pero desafortunadamente sus intentos fueron en vano, decidió entonces llamar al joven para avisarle que había terminado; sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo se percato de que Kishuku la observaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los tobillos cruzados, quien solo sonrío al ver la cara de susto de la chica, puesto que ella no se había percatado de que era observada. El joven había decidido entrar debido a que se encontraba preocupado por la tardanza de la joven. Pero antes de poder pronunciar el nombre de la muchacha para saber si se encontraba bien, se encontró con un agradable espectáculo. Cuando Miaka fue conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo le grito furiosa:

- ¿Acaso no tenés nada mejor que hacer que estar espiándome? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrir su desnudez; algo que no pudo conseguir por completo.

- ¿Algo mejor que hacer que ver a una joven hermosa y desnuda tomar un baño? hm No, creo que no – contesto con un tono burlón y una sonrisa maliciosa para dar énfasis a su respuesta. Antes de que Miaka tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el joven entró al baño, tomo una toalla y la coloco alrededor de la chica.

- ¿Por qué me envuelves con la toalla antes de sacarme de la bañera? Ahora la toalla está toda mojada – pregunto inocentemente mientras movía su cabeza un poco a su izquierda.

- Pensé que no querías que te viera desnuda – dijo en tono burlón, esto hizo que se ganara que su cabello estuviera todo mojado. Kishuku no dijo nada, agarró a Miaka y la subió a una de las esquinas de la bañera. Separó las piernas de la muchacha y se colocó en medio a la vez que se acercaba a su oído y lo mordisqueaba delicadamente. Miaka cerró los ojos y ladeo su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha al notar como una descarga eléctrica la recorría de arriba a bajo e, inconscientemente, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro ante la muestra de cariño. Kishuku no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al ver la reacción de la joven. Se detuvo unos segundos para aspirar el perfume de la chica mientras sentía como unas gotitas caían sobre su cuello.

- Si no te controlás empezaremos a hacer cosas malas y hay que admitir que la situación es ideal – dijo maliciosamente a la vez que sonreía de costado mirándola penetrantemente con los ojos brillantes – tengo a una chica preciosa cubierta únicamente con una toalla – agrego antes de tumbarla lentamente teniendo cuidado de no tocar la zona dañada. Apoyó uno de sus brazos cerca del rostro de la joven mientras que con la otra lo acariciaba. La muchacha sintió como su corazón se desbocaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fiereza debido a la acción realizada por el joven – así que si querés que durmamos algo esta noche, te aconsejo que te portés como una buena chica – dijo esto mientras delineaba con su pulgar los labios de la joven al mismo tiempo que los veía hipnotizado.

Kishuku sabía que si esto continuaba podría ocurrir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Y no quería que eso sucediera. Miaka, por otra parte, simplemente asintió; perdió toda capacidad de pensar y hablar, tan sólo percibía como esa ola de calor que sintió minutos antes volvía con fuerza mientras se perdía en los ojos esmeraldas del joven guerrero – Eres muy bonita ¿lo sabías?, sobre todo cuando te sonrojas, además me encanta como te ves con el pelo suelto.

Ante las palabras del joven, Miaka sintió de repente los labios secos por lo que decidió humedecérselos… y terminó chocando contra el pulgar de Kishuku. Esta acción no paso inadvertida para el joven que la observo como si de una película en cámara lenta se tratase y, cuando sintió la lengua de la joven, una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Inmediatamente después, percibió como su sangre no dejaba de hervir y expandir ese calor por cada poro de su cuerpo y concentrarse especialmente en un lugar determinado

Miró a la joven durante unos intensos minutos donde el calor de la habitación pareció incrementarse rápidamente en esos fugaces instantes. Sus cabellos negro azabache desperdigados por el suelo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente… y esos labios rojos, suaves y carnosos… sabía que serían su perdición.

- Miaka… di no, por favor – suplicó roncamente el joven guerrero mientras veía con anhelo y deseo los labios escarlata de la joven.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no lo escuchaba. Estaba embelezada mirando sus penetrante y llamantes ojos que la atraían hacia su trampa y no la dejaban escapar. Sus largos y mojados cabellos negros caían sobre sus hombros dándole un aspecto increíblemente sensual y varonil. Y su cuerpo… durante todo el día había notado lo fuerte y poderoso que era… pero ahora podía sentirlo completamente… sobre todo una parte en especial… que chocaba contra su parte más intima y provocaba que esa zona tan sensible comenzara a palpitar con fuerza e, inconscientemente, comenzó a restregarse lentamente contra el joven . Volvió a humedecer sus labios… y ese error le costaría caro.

- Te lo advertí – dijo Kishuku acaloradamente momentos antes de lanzarse sobre Miaka para capturar sus dulces labios en un apasionado beso al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su nuca con fuerza para evitar que la chica pudiera escapar.

Ese beso la aturdió momentáneamente. Se aferró a la camisa del joven y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Necesitaba saber que no estaba soñando… que todo lo que estaba pasando era real. Qué todo ese remolino de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en su ser y que se extendían por cada rincón de su cuerpo… quemándola… derritiéndola…que esos dulces y cálidos labios no eran fruto de su imaginación. El joven introdujo su lengua dentro y comenzó a explorar toda su boca, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su nuca con más vigor. No quería dejarla escapar. Quería conocer cada rincón de la muchacha. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y aferrarse con más brío todavía al notar a ese delicioso intruso vagar dentro de ella sin ningún escrúpulo.

Después de varios minutos de delicioso tormento, cuando la muchacha pensaba que estaba ha punto de quedarse sin aire, el joven la soltó provocando que Miaka lanzara un pequeño gemido.

Volvió a incorporarse y se quedó mirándola unos segundos mientras la joven reposaba en el suelo en busca de aire. Se llevo una mano a los labios para poder retener por unos instantes más el dulce sabor y calor que todavía estaba patente en ellos. Había imaginado durante todo el día como sería besar esos labios, tocarlos, lamerlos, morderlos tiernamente… pero no estaba preparado para sentir tanta dulzura… y mucho menos para sentir esa necesidad de besar y lamer algo más que sus labios… esa urgencia de poseer esa suave y tersa piel le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Y ese apremio no hizo más que aumentar al verla en el suelo… sus labios entreabiertos estaban rojos e hinchados por el beso…respiraba apresuradamente…y el baibén de su pecho lo tenía hipnotizado. Aprovechando que Miaka estaba distraída se deshizo de la toalla sin contemplaciones. Ante esto, la adolescente trato rápidamente de taparse… pero fue en vano. Kishuku canalizó parte de su poder en los brazos de Miaka e hizo que estos se movieran lentamente hasta por detrás de la cabeza de la muchacha exponiendo de esta manera el cuerpo de la joven nuevamente.

Miró su cuerpo fijamente y cada segundo que pasaba el joven notaba como su sangre hervía más y más por el deseo de tocar, besar, acariciar y lamer esa piel nacarada. Esa piel que parecía tan suave y tersa ante sus ojos estaba pidiéndole a gritos que la poseyera. Que besara y lamiera cada parte de su cuerpo porque no hacerlo sería cometer un terrible pecado. Miaka percibió como algo cerca de su sexo se hacía más y más grande provocando que éste comenzara a palpitar violentamente. Involuntariamente, susurró el nombre del joven suplicantemente.

Kishuku vio como Miaka estaba temblando completamente y creyó que se debía al frío por lo se acerco al oído de la joven y sonriendo descaradamente le dijo:

- Ahora mismo estás temblando y tus pezones están duros por el frío – Miaka abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa sensual voz. Sentir su cálido aliento cerca de ella no hizo más que aumentan sus temblores y acelerar los latidos de su corazón. No… ella no temblaba por el frío al igual que sus pezones no estaban duros debido a ello… ella temblaba por su sola presencia… por esa mirada cargada de hambre que le estaba dirigiendo… por lo excitada que se estaba sintiendo – Pero no te preocupes… yo haré que ese temblor se deba al calor.

Cuando termino de decir esto, el joven dejó libre las manos de la muchacha y volvió a descender sus labios hasta encontrarse con los de la chica para degustarlos lenta y tiernamente. Pero así fue sólo al principio, dado que a los pocos segundos el beso se volvió más urgente, demandante y exigente. Miaka simplemente se dejo llevar por el beso e, instintivamente, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kishuku… si durante esa noche hubiera habido una oportunidad para detener esto… esa oportunidad se perdió hace mucho. Su mente hacía rato que había dejado de funcionar y ahora eran las necesidades de su cuerpo quienes habían tomado el control. Delicadamente, comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos de Kishuku y poco después, los bien torneados músculos de su espalda y pecho.

Las caricias que según la joven eran inocentes… estaban destrozando el poco sentido común que le quedaba al guerrero. Y terminaron de extinguirse cuando sintió las piernas de Miaka alrededor de su cintura y como ella empezaba a moverse tímida pero sensual y deliciosamente contra su cuerpo. Algo que su miembro no paso inadvertido puesto que en seguida se había puesto más duro, si cabía, que antes. Sin perder más el tiempo, la levanto del suelo y se dirigió hasta la pared que había cerca de la cama de la habitación de al lado.

Una vez allí, la empujo hacía la pared colocando una mano detrás de su espalada para que no se golpeara. Miaka, como toda respuesta, arqueó ligeramente su cuerpo y lanzó un pequeño suspiro de placer mientras volteaba su rostro hacía un costado. El joven aprovecho este acto y decidió besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que levantaba las piernas de la muchacha y las enredaba alrededor de su cintura y comenzaba a masajearlas ardientemente. Miaka intentaba acallar sus gemidos y agarraba con más fuerza la camisa del joven… pero su voluntad se rindió sin remedio cuando el joven lamió su cuello. Se retorció involuntariamente mientras abría los ojos y volvía a cerrarlos. Lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo algo que no podía comprender… lo único que sabía era que estaba sintiendo mucho… mucho calor y tenía… ¡¡¡necesitaba!!! saciar ese incontenible deseo que la estaba devorando sin piedad. Sin saber porque, comenzó a volvió a mover su cuerpo contra el erecto miembro del joven mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y sus manos se enredaban en los largos y suaves cabellos del joven.

Sentirla moverse contra sí de esa manera tan provocadora, esos labios tan suaves y más dulces que la miel… escuchar su nombre entre los pequeños suspiros que lanzaba entre beso y beso… era demasiado para él. Inesperadamente, Kishuku elevo un poco más a Miaka y la depositó sin muchas ceremonias en la cama. Una vez allí, sujeto sus brazos y se los colocó por encima de su cabeza. Y la miró detenidamente nuevamente. Nunca... en toda su vida, había sentido la urgencia de estar con una mujer. La respiración del joven era entrecortada y parte de su firme y torneado pecho podía verse por una abertura en la camisa debido a los movimientos bruscos que había estado realizando.

Miaka sentía la mirada hambrienta del joven recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo sin ningún escrúpulo. Su mirada era tan intensa que si no desviaba su mirada seguro que sería incinerada. Su sexo palpitaba con más violencia con cada momento que pasaba. Kishuku la estaba torturando innecesariamente, en lugar de calmarla estaba haciendo que se desesperara aún más por no poder tocarlo, besarlo… por poner fin a ese delicioso tormento. Segundos después, percibió como las manos del joven dejaban de sujetarla pero eran remplazadas por el ki del muchacho. Una de sus manos la coloco cerca de su rostro y la otra acarició tiernamente su mejilla. En seguida, se dirigió a sus labios a los cuales acarició suavemente. Siguió su recorrido por su cuello hasta el valle de los senos de la joven. Se detuvo unos segundos para admirarlos y advertir como se ponían más duros, si cabe, de lo que ya estaban, provocando que el sonrojo de su ama aumentase. La respiración de ambos se tornaba más y más rápida.

Kishuku resistió la tentación de lamer esos pequeños soldaditos que estaban gritando silenciosamente por atención y siguió su recorrido hasta la intimidad de la joven. Una vez llegó allí, lo acarició unos segundos y, luego, lentamente, introdujo un dedo en él. Miaka no puedo evitar sentir como un relámpago de placer la atravesaba por entero obligándola a curvarse gritando el nombre de su compañero de juego. Si antes la ansiedad era insoportable ahora era inimaginable. Intentaba acallar sus gemidos que se perdían en la inmensidad de la noche… pero todo era en vano. Movía su cabeza de un lado hacía el otro y sus manos trataban de aferrarse a las sabanas con la poca soltura que tenían… pero nada de esto servía. Kishuku, por su parte, no perdía detalle del rostro de la adolescente el cual se contraía por el placer y cuyos pezones saltaban de un lado a otro llamando su atención. Dentro de muy poco se encargaría de esos revoltosos. Con este pensamiento en mente, comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de la vagina de la joven. Primero, lenta y pausadamente y, en seguida, cada vez más rápido.

Miaka no podía creer que pudiera existir tanto placer en este mundo. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y sonrojarse… y, desde luego, sentir como el joven introducía dos fuertes dedos más dentro de ella no estaba ayudándola en nada.

- Te di la oportunidad de escapar, Miaka – dijo de repente con ronca – Y la desaprovechaste – continuó diciendo mientras lamía de principio a fin el lado derecho de su cuello haciendo que la joven temblara más violentamente – Ahora no te voy a dejar huir – dijo lascivamente antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Segundos después, se dirigió hacía los labios de la joven que los beso sin compasión. Necesitaba apagar esa llama que no hacía más que atormentarlo más y más. ¡Maldición! Hasta ese momento su vida giraba en torno al dinero que necesitaba juntar para sostener a su familia y ahora llegaba ella y mandaba todas sus prioridades al diablo.

Quería urgentemente aplacar esa ansiedad primitiva que lo estaba dominando. Por eso, decidió besarla con más ahínco e introducir su lengua dentro de ella y descubrir cada uno de sus secretos. Empezó a restregar su atlético y fuerte cuerpo contra el de la joven para así aliviar la llama de su deseo… llama que no hacía más que aumentar con cada movimiento. ¡Maldita sea! Su miembro estaba tan duro y apretado que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Separo sus labios de la joven justo cuando sintió como Miaka temblaba con más violencia y una gran masa líquida llegaba hacia sus dedos. La muchacha aprovechó esta pequeña tregua para poder respirar y poder recuperarse de su primer orgasmo.

- Bueno, Miaka. Parece ser que ya sé como excitarte – dijo Kishuku que tan solo la miró sonriente y chupo el dulce néctar antes de continuar diciendo – Y lo que te queda por sentir.

Miaka lo observo sorprendida y terriblemente sonrojada. La mirada del joven mientras probaba su sabor lo dejaba claro; si alguna vez hubo una oportunidad de escapar esa oportunidad había desaparecido hace mucho. Y si con la mirada aún no la había convencido… cuando sintió sus hambrientos labios lamer su vagina de principio a fin, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Enseguida alzó la cabeza hacía Miaka y le dijo:

- Me gusta mucho tu vagina, Miaka – mientras decía esto recorría con un dedo la intimidad de la joven haciendo que el temblor de la chica no desapareciera en ningún momento y se acentuara aún más – Es muy suave y rosado. Y en estos momentos húmedos – dijo Kishuku con una sonrisa de costado. Y mirando esa zona tan íntima prosiguió diciendo - ¿Sabes, Miaka? Esta cosita tan pequeña me hace acordar a una rosa. Una rosa que se va abriendo poco a poco y que va mostrando sus pétalos bañados de pequeñas gotitas de agua y en su centro esta lleno de ella. Yo haré que este rincón de tu anatomía sea esa flor – una vez terminó de hablar, el guerrero de Seiryu continuó haciendo su trabajo: atormentar la zona más sensible de la chica.

Una ola de fuego invadió su intimidad y se extendió sin obstáculos por todo su cuerpo mientras ese pequeño intruso la seguía saboreando sin ningún reparo. Miaka notaba como cada parte de su ser era abrazado por la ola de calor e intentaba moverse para alejarse de esa deliciosa tortura, pero todo era en vano. Kishuku la tenía agarrada con su ki por las manos. Y sus manos… esas fuertes manos, que tendría que estar consolando a sus pobres pezones, que ya le dolía de los duros que estaban, se encontraban sujetando fuertemente sus caderas para que no pudiera escapar y, de cuando en cuando, masajeaba sus piernas y las lamía.

El joven guerrero podía oír los gemidos placer de la joven y sus débiles súplicas para que parara. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Ya le había advertido que le dijera que no, y ella no hizo caso. Ahora que se haga responsable de sus actos. La intimidad de la joven era suave, muy suave y, en aquellos momentos, además, muy húmeda. Quería probar cada rincón de ella por lo que la lamía de principio a fin. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento se vendría, decidió concentrar su atención en torturar su clítoris. Y, segundos después, lo mordió tiernamente y percibió como Miaka se convulsionaba con más fuerza, se arqueaba completamente y gritaba con desespero su nombre al mismo tiempo que sintió como su dulce néctar chocaba contra su boca. Después de esto, el joven volvió a encargarse de su intimidad varias veces más.

Miaka respiraba con dificultad. Su pelo se encontraba todo revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas en extremos y pequeñas gotas de sudor viajaban por su cuerpo. Nunca… en toda su vida… había experimentado algo como esto. Era un sentimiento excitante y arrollador que la había dejado sin aliento cada vez que tocaba el cielo y baja abruptamente a la Tierra. Aunque hubieran pasado unos pocos minutos desde la última vez que llegó al clímax todavía sentía su cuerpo hervir y ansiar algo… algo dentro de ella.

El joven guerrero la observo con ternura en silencio mientras acariciaba lenta y dulcemente el rostro de la joven. Salió de la cama parándose en frente de una sorprendida Miaka. Lenta y sensualmente, la estrella de Seiryu comenzó a desabrochar su camisa ante la atenta y hambrienta mirada de la joven que por fin podría apreciar ese escultural cuerpo que había tenido ganas de ver casi desde que lo conoció. Sus fuertes brazos, su ancha espalda, su estrecha cintura, sus musculosas piernas y… cuando lo vió no puedo evitar desviar su mirada avergonzadamente. ¡ESO NO LE IBA A ENTRAR NI EN BROMA!

Kishuku lanzó una risilla por la actitud de la muchacha. Antes de colocarse encima de ella, la admiró durante unos segundos mientras se relamía los labios. Con una de sus manos sostuvo el rostro de la doncella y lo giró hasta encontrarse con esos ojos dorados que lo estaban volvían loco. Sonriendo de costado le pregunto con burla:

- ¿No te habrás asustado verdad, Miaka?

La joven tan sólo pudo parpadear ante la descarada pregunta. Cuando por fin su cerebro logró procesar las palabras, se sonrojo en demasía y con los ojos cerrados desvió su mirada.

- Es… estás loco si pensás que eso me va a entrar – respondió tartamudeando.

- No lo pienso – le dijo mientras mordisqueaba su oreja – lo sé – corroboró roncamente momentos antes de besarla con furia y colocar ambas manos cerca del rostro de la joven. En seguida, comenzó a restregarse sobre la muchacha.

- ¿Lo sentís? – preguntó lenta y profundamente – No sólo te va a entrar sino que te lo meteré hasta el fondo – una vez dicho esto paso a lamer todo su cuello. Se incorporó un poco y le lanzó una mirada hambrienta. En seguida, sus manos empezaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de la joven – ya creo que lo haré – concluyó de forma ronca segundos antes de apoderarse de uno de sus pezones con los dientes. Ante esto, Miaka sintió como una gran descarga eléctrica la atravesaba de principio a fin obligándola a lanzar un sonoro gemido y arquear completamente su cuerpo.

- ¿Ves Miaka? – le preguntó completamente segado por la lujuria – Tu cuerpo se entrega voluntariamente y sin reparo - La única respuesta que obtuvo a su comentario fueron los suspiros por parte de la joven mientras intentaba acallarlos al mismo tiempo que trataba de aferrarse más a las sabanas.

Verla así; complemente sonrojada, ofreciendo su cuerpo para que él hiciera lo que quisiera con él, sus temblores, suspiros… era demasiado para él. Y su sangre no hacía más que hervir de sólo pensarlo y todo su cuerpo temblaba de expectación. En seguida, sostuvo el pecho de la joven y lamió ambos pezones a la vez durante unos segundos. Después, siguió lamiendo y chupando el pezón izquierdo y una de sus manos se encargo del otro. La mano que quedaba libre se encomendó a la intimidad de la joven. Una vez allí, fue alternando entre torturar su clítoris y meter sus dedos dentro de su húmeda vagina. Miaka tan sólo podía gemir de placer cada vez más y más alto. Podía confundir claramente su sangre con la lava de un volcán; tan caliente como abrasadora. Su sangre era esa lava que calcinaba todo a su alrededor. Y para colmo, la lengua y manos de Kishuku estaban haciendo un trabajo delicioso que no ayudaba en nada a mantenerse cuerda. Pero demonios, ¡Se sentía tan bien! Como si esas manos hubieran sido creadas con la única finalidad de complacerla y satisfacer cada uno de sus deseos.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos que, para la joven parecieron horas, Miaka no pudo aguantar más tanta excitación y gritando el nombre de su amante llegó al clímax. Kishuku dejo su pecho y lamió parte del juego de la joven que había en su mano. Miaka pudo aprovechar este gesto y respirar grandes bocanadas de aire y también darle a su cuerpo un pequeño descanso de todo el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó no dejaba de temblar.

- Sos deliciosa, Miaka – dijo el joven mirándola fijamente – y voy a probar hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo – dicho esto termino de lamer lo poco que quedaba en su mano.

Inmediatamente, se dirigió nuevamente a la vagina de la joven donde comenzó a dar pequeños lengüetazos para, conforme pasaba el tiempo, terminar chupando de una toda la zona íntima.

- Kishuku, para por favor. A... aún no me he recuperadooooooooooooooooooooo – gritó la última palabra cuando el joven mordió juguetonamente su clítoris y no pudiendo soportarlo más se liberó nuevamente.

Miaka respiraba, de nuevo, agitadamente después de subir al cielo y volver a bajar a la Tierra tantas veces seguidas casi sin descanso. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse el joven guerrero volvió a colocarse encima de ella. La besó metiendo su lengua al mismo tiempo que restregaba la cabeza de su miembro por la húmeda entrada hacía su Edén personal. Cuando la penetró por completo la joven intentó soltar un grito de sorpresa, pero los demandantes labios del joven se lo impidieron. Sus amigas le habían dicho que la primera vez dolía… pero después de todas las sensaciones que había vivido momentos atrás ya no sabía ni donde se encontraba por lo que apenas sintió dolor cuando ese gran trozo de carne entró en ella. En el momento que empezó a introducir su miembro sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarlo de arriba abajo. Se quedó solamente unos segundos dentro de la joven sin moverse para, después, empezar a balancearse cada vez con mayor rapidez y fuerza. Estaba tan cegado por el deseo y el placer que lo embargaba que se olvidó de seguir sosteniendo las manos de la muchacha con sus poderes.

Miaka aprovechó este descuido por parte del joven para acariciar sus suaves cabellos y dejar vagar sus manos por su fuerte y musculosa espalda enredando al mismo tiempo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del joven. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto calor ni tanta presión como en esos momentos. Entre suspiro y suspiro la joven demandaba más y más… deseos que el joven cumplía con prontitud. Sus besos, caricias y embestidas la estaban matando lentamente transportándola a un mundo que jamás pensó que pudiera existir. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en ambos cuerpos y viajaban libremente a través de ellos. El joven la besó con más ansias, como si fuera la última vez que estarían juntos. La alzó un poco y sostuvo su espalda con una mano mientras la recorría ardientemente. La otra se encontraba apoyada en la cama que los sostenía a ambos. Miaka hecho su cabeza un poco para atrás y Kishuku aprovechó esto para atacar su cuello y depositar pequeños besos en él.

Kami-sama podía sentirlo dentro de ella hasta el fondo de su ser, como si quiere atravesarla con cada embestida… como si quisiera dejar su huella dentro de ella. Besó su cuello y, en seguida, besó sus labios con frenesí, como queriendo transmitirle o hacerle saber que cada una de sus acciones le estaban haciendo perder la razón. En realidad, hacía mucho que la había perdido. Cuando Kishuku siente que en cualquier momento llegara al cielo vuelve a dejar a Miaka en la cama, agarra fuertemente las sabanas y se mueve de forma casi inhumana hasta que percibe tanta presión que no le queda más remedio que liberarse; ambos jóvenes se encontraron gritando sus nombres mientras se abrazaban y sienten como algo dentro de ellos se rompía y creyeron morir y revivir en unos instantes. Miaka siente como un cálido líquido invade su intimidad. Temblando, ambos jóvenes se quedaron abrazados unos segundos mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

El joven cae agotado a un lado de la cama y coloca a su compañera encima de él. Kishuku intentaba ayudarla a serenarse dándole pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello y cara mientras acariciaba tiernamente su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Miaka pudiera recuperar la normalidad. Una vez lo consiguió, se sentó encima del guerrero mientras este apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la miraba con curiosidad.

Miaka jamás había creído mucho en los dioses y todo eso. Pero a partir de ese sí lo haría: enfrente de ella estaba el verdadero Adonis o, sino lo era, entonces su reencarnación. Era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. Acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su amante durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse a los labios del joven y los tocó embelezada con la punta de sus dedos. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la joven perdida dentro de los ojos esmeraldas del guerrero ¿Cómo era posible que se entregara sin ninguna reserva a un chico que apenas conocía? ¿Qué tenía ese muchacho que hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido? ¿Qué tenía en sus ojos que con sólo una mirada caía en sus redes? ¿Y sus manos? Sólo necesitaba rozarla para que todo su cuerpo temblara y deseara pasar el resto de su vida entre sus brazos.

Después de tratar de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas y no encontrarlas, la joven decidió dejarlas a un lado y disfrutar el momento. Con la gracia de un felino se acercó a los labios del joven los cuales degustó lenta y tiernamente momentos antes de decirle:

– Ahora me toca jugar a mí – le ronroneó cerca del oído antes de morderle la oreja juguetonamente. Volvió a besarle antes de dirigir su atención a su cuello y depositar pequeños besos en él. El joven no pudo evitar soltar pequeños suspiros cada vez que sentía los suaves labios de su amante abrazar su piel.

Poco después esos besos eran reemplazados por la lengua de la joven que degustaba con ansia la bronceada y fuerte piel del muchacho. En seguida, la muchacha siguió bajando hasta el pecho del joven donde se tomo varios minutos para acariciar, masajear, lamer y besar toda esa zona a placer concentrándose especialmente en los pezones del joven que, al igual que él hizo previamente, los lamió y pellizco a conciencia. Kishuku no consiguió evitar echar su cabeza atrás debido a los relámpagos de placer que estaba percibiendo gracias a las "atenciones" de Miaka. La joven pudo sentir como el miembro de su acompañante volvía poco a poco a ponerse duro haciendo que ella se excitara más todavía y comenzara a palpitar violentamente su sexo nuevamente. No pudiendo soportarlo más, comienza a mover su intimidad sensualmente contra la del joven y su suave seno contra el duro y musculoso pecho del joven.

El joven echó su cabeza nuevamente hacía atrás respirando, con dificultad y a punto de perder el poco sentido común que había logrado recuperar después de pasar el mejor momento de su vida entre los brazos de la joven. Sentía el impulso de atraerla hacía él y comerle la boca, voltearla, colocarse encima de ella y penetrarla sin compasión… pero como ella bien había dicho ahora era su turno. Con frustración por no poder calmar sus deseos la beso vorazmente intentando contener sus impulsos. Una vez más, metió la lengua dentro de la boca de la joven y sujeto su cabeza con una de sus manos para impedir que pudiera escapar. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que la lucha entre sus lenguas por el poder terminara y la joven comenzara a explorar otra vez el bien formado, amplio y fuerte pecho del joven. Fue bajando lentamente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a esa "zona"

Una vez allí no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el miembro erecto y viril de su acompañante. Con manos temblorosas los sostuvo y abrió ligeramente su boca para darle una pequeña lamida cuando una voz ronca y sensual hizo desviar su atención hacia el joven que se había levantado la cabeza levemente para mirarla.

- No… no tenés porque hacerlo – fue todo lo que logró pronunciar antes de bajar su rostro.

Ella sabía que no tenía porqué hacerlo, pero quería. Sus amigas le habían contado como se lo hacían a sus novios y lo mucho que les gustaba. Además deseaba "pagarle" todas las atenciones que había recibido. Pero también, verlo completamente inofensivo y a su completa merced… su cara toda sonrojada, su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba en sintonía con su respiración, las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que se estaban formando en su rostro y caían hacía su pelo dándole un toque más rebelde del que ya tenía, esa mirada dulce que pronto la suplanto una de placer mientras el muchacho apretaba los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a recorrer lentamente su miembro con la mano.

Al ver la reacción del joven Miaka se animó y le dio una pequeña lamida a la cabeza e, inmediatamente, comienza a lamerlo lentamente de arriba abajo mientras que una de sus manos se encarga de los testículos. Kishuku sentía como un relámpago lo echaba para atrás cada vez que notaba la lengua de la muchacha. No pudo evitar arquearse completamente y largar un grito de guerra. Inconscientemente, guió una de sus manos a los cabellos de la adolescente a los cuales acarició tiernamente. Algunos minutos después, se concentró únicamente en la cabeza durante un largo rato antes de introducir todo el pene en su boca y comenzar a entrar y salir de él. No tardo mucho tiempo antes de sentir como su compañero temblaba más violentamente que antes y esparcía su semilla dentro de su boca. Al sentirlo, lo sacó de su boca y tosió un poco. No se esperaba tanta cantidad. El joven guerrero, por su parte, aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aires.

- Eres mío, Kishuku Sou. Mío y de nadie más – le dijo Miaka con rotundidad mientras sus ojos brillaban de pasión. Una vez dicho esto, se levantó y se colocó encima de la miembro viril del joven y se quedó un momento así mientras masajeaba los bien definidos pectorales del muchacho. La estrella de Seiryu tuvo que recordarse una y otra vez: ¡es su turno, es su turno! De no hacerlo hubiera echo lo que estaba deseando hacer desde que Miaka comenzó a restregarse encima de él: tumbarla y penetrarla sin compasión.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Y cuando los abrió, le dirigió una mirada llena de sensualidad y lujuria que hizo que el joven la confundiera con una deidad y, secretamente, le jurara fidelidad eterna. Kishuku no podía hacer otra cosa que verla embelezado y tratar de averiguar si aquella mujer era real. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la cintura de muchacha para acariciar esa zona con ternura. Miaka agarró sus manos, las dirigió hacía su pecho y comenzó a moverlas con desesperación al mismo tiempo que mordía delicadamente su labio inferior y echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

El joven no lo soportó más y la atrae hacía él. Y devoró con ansia los labios de la adolescente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda desnuda con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su nuca para impedir que pudiera escapar. Miaka, por su parte, decide acariciar los cabellos del joven durante unos minutos hasta que siente como las manos del joven viajan hasta su cola y comienza a moverlas al compás que ella pero con más fuerza. No puede evitar elevar su cabeza y colocar sus manos al lado del pecho de Kishuku. Al hacer esto, expuso su pecho a la boca insaciable del joven que lo atacó sin escrúpulo alguno.

La joven pensó en alejarse, pero las fuertes manos del joven no la dejan. Así estuvo varios segundos, minutos u horas… ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces hasta que sintió, nuevamente, como el calor en su interior se hacía insoportable y temblaba con violencia hasta notó que algo se rompía en su interior y, una vez más, un cálido líquido llenaba toda su intimidad. Agotada, cae sobre el joven guerrero y éste acaricia suavemente sus cabellos y su espalda. Kishuku le dio pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello y cara para ayudarla a recuperarse. Jamás había creído en las vidas pasadas, pero desde luego, tuvo que haber sido una persona angelical en su otra vida para llegar a conocer a semejante ángel.

Podría haber conocido a cualquier otro hombre y... no, el simple pensamiento de que otro hombre pudiera recorrer el dulce cuerpo de su Mi-chan lo enfermaba y más todavía al recordar como podría haber terminado si él no la hubiera visto a tiempo ese día. No, no y no. Pensó con furia mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la chica. Miaka era suya y de nadie más. La muchacha levantó su cabeza para preguntarle al soldado porque la abrazaba con esa fuerza antes de ver sus ojos llenos de fuego por la ira. Antes de que pudiera decir nada unos labios hambrientos se posaron sobre los suyos.

Enseguida, el joven se levantó, la apoyo de espaldas contra la pared y dejo sus dulces labios para lamer su cuello. Con ayuda de Ki, Kishuku pudo mantenerla en la pared dejando de este modo sus manos libres. Se entretuvo en ese lugar varios segundos antes de agarrar los senos de la joven y comenzar a torturar, nuevamente, los pezones de su acompañante los cuales vio embobado unos minutos antes de alzar su cabeza y sonreír al ver como Miaka murmuraba palabras sin sentido girando su rostro de un lado hacía otro cerrando sus ojos.

Poco después, alzo un poco la pierna de Miaka e, introdujo un dedo dentro de la vagina de la joven y su boca se ocupo de atender las necesidades de un pezón, mientras el otro era atendido por su mano libre. Miaka no podía aguantar el fuego que estaba sintiendo y, sin darse cuenta, tomo entre sus manos el cabello de Kishuku y los acarició con demencia… tal vez la ayudara a no perder la cordura. No paso mucho tiempo cuando las manos del joven dejaron su intimidad para ser reemplazada por la traviesa lengua del joven que, sin ningún remordimiento, exploraba otra vez su zona más placentera. Poco tiempo falto para que la muchacha volviera a tocar el cielo y esta vez no sintió la lengua del joven para beber su esencia… esta vez sintió algo más duro y fuerte que la penetraba sin miramientos.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmm – dejo escapar el joven embargado por el placer de estar nuevamente dentro de su húmeda y caliente vagina. Miaka se retorcía de placer y enredo sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven. Kishuku se apretó más contra su amante haciendo que su fuerte pecho aplastara el seno de Miaka… creando una barrera imposible de romper. La joven acarició el cuello, hombros y cabellos del joven cuando sintió el cálido aliento del joven muy cerca de su oído y con voz ronca, profunda y endiabladamente sensual le dijo:

- ¿Yo soy tuyo verdad, Miaka? – dicho esto, mordisqueó tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja y, seguidamente, lamió la toda haciendo que la joven temblara terriblemente y tuviera que aferrarse con más fuerza al joven – Entonces vos sos completamente mía, Miaka. Mía y de nadie más – una vez termino de hablar, la penetró con más furia y rapidez si cabe.

Fuego, eso era lo que tenía la joven en lugar de sangre entre sus venas y la temperatura aumentaba con cada embestida. Miaka clavaba sus uñar más y más fuerte con cada movimiento del joven… de no hacerlo sabía que enloquecería… si es que no lo estaba ya. Después de mucho tiempo, que para ambos fue una eternidad, volvieron a sentir como se tensaban y algo en su interior se rompía no quedando más remedio que liberarse mientras se abrazaban fuertemente y gritaban una vez más sus nombres.

Esta vez, Kishuku no se desplomó en la cama y sostuvo a Miaka entre sus brazos impidiéndole hacerlo a ella también. Ambos jóvenes respiraban con rapidez y todavía temblaban por las intensas sensaciones. Una vez que ambos se hubieron recuperado, Kishuku limpió, otra vez, el desastre que hicieron. Inmediatamente, volteo a la joven haciendo que su cara chocara contra la pared y él se apretara fuertemente contra ella. Miaka no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa y excitación por la acción realizada por el joven.

Retiró el cabello que cubría la espalda de la joven y se lo colocó a un costado. Al ver la piel descubierta no pudo evitar sentir como su sangre hervía nuevamente y comenzó a besar y lamer esa zona. En seguida, mordisqueo tiernamente el cuello de la joven provocando que Miaka no pudiera contenerse más y elevara su cabeza al sentir sus labios en esa zona tan sensible para ella.

- Verdaderamente Miaka eres muy sensible – sonrió el joven con descaro – Seguro que en esta zona también lo sos – mientras decía esto dirigía sus manos a los pechos de la joven que captaron su atención cuando la joven subió su cabeza momentos antes. Y nuevamente las preguntas le asaltaron. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba la muchacha una y otra vez mientras notaba como las manos del joven viajaban lentas pero seguras al sur de su anatomía hasta llegar a su parte más delicada. ¿Por qué dejaba que un completo extraño la tocara sin ningún remordimiento? ¿Qué la mirara completamente desnuda cuando ella siempre había sido tímida? Y lo peor de todo era… ¡que le encantaba que la viera así! ¿Qué tenía ese chico que hacía desearla que la tocara de esa forma tan descarada, despreocupada y sensual? ¿Por qué quería sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser? Inconscientemente mientras se pregunta esta última pregunta, guió una de sus manos hacía donde estaba la de Kishuku e hizo que el joven metiera más fuerte los dedos dentro su intimidad y su pulgar jugueteara con su clítoris. Ante esto Miaka volvió a echarse para atrás recostando su cabeza en el hombro del joven al sentir como se derretía por dentro y un sentimiento de inexplicable placer la recorría y la hacía temblar y gemir involuntariamente. Su otra mano se dirigió hacía su pecho y logró que el joven pellizcara con más ansia sus pezones.

El joven no dijo una palabra durante todo el tiempo en que Miaka tomo control de sus manos para poder hacer con ellas lo que quisiera. Durante todo ese lapsus de tiempo estuvo disfrutando del espectáculo que veía ante sus ojos y que podía sentir. Con cada gemido que salía de la dulce y sonrojada boca de la joven volvía a crecer el inmenso deseo que tenía de volver a penetrarla. Lo único que lo detenía era esa cara angelical de placer en estado puro… y no iba a ser él quien le arruinara la diversión a su princesa… ni él ni nadie. Además… dentro de poco le cobraría el arrendamiento de sus manos sin su permiso, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría de su suave y aterciopelada piel. Inesperadamente, el joven aprieta más fuerte el pezón de la joven logrando que la muchacha se retorciera con más violencia y gritaran más alto… pero no tanto como cuando sintió la fuerte mano de Kishuku dedicar toda su atención a su clítoris y apretarlo una y otra vez hasta que sintió tanta presión y calor en esa zona que no le quedó más que dejarse llevar.

Miaka temblaba violentamente en los brazos del joven guerrero y su respiración era agitada. Kishuku le beso tiernamente en la cabeza y se llevó a los labios parte del elixir de la chica que ante la acción del guerrero no pudo evitar liberar. Y tampoco evitó sonrojarse en extremo y desvió su mirada de los llameantes ojos del joven y cerró los ojos con pena. Sin embargo, los volvió a abrir cuando sintió como el joven la apoyaba en la pared nuevamente y con sus manos delineaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo sin ningún pudor y con voz lujuriosa pronunció su nombre haciendo que la joven soltara un pequeño gemido y pronunciara el del joven guerrero.

Segundos después, el joven introdujo sus dedos en la húmeda vagina de la joven y, enseguida, los dirigió al ano de la joven para lubricarla.

- ¡Kishuku! – exclamó sorprendida la joven ante los actos del joven. Quería darse la vuelta y detener al joven de hacer algo tan embarazoso… pero el pecho y brazos del pelinegro eran su cárcel particular y le impedían moverse aunque sea un solo centímetro.

- Ya te lo dije, Miaka. Eres mía. Esta noche y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente. No voy a dejarte huir – cuando termino de hablar hizo que su erecta virilidad tocara la intimidad de la joven. Enseguida, le dio un beso en el cuello. La joven podía sentir, nuevamente, su cálido aliento cerca de su oído y podía imaginarse la cara de depravado que se le había formado al joven por el incontenible deseo de poseerla. El joven la besó y metió su lengua para explorar una vez más la boca de Miaka. Pocos minutos pasaron cuando la joven notó la virilidad del joven entrar dentro de su ano.

- Ki…Ki… Kishuku – logró decir la joven – Por favor, sal. Duele mucho.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh – le dijo el joven mientras posaba un dedo índice suavemente en sus labios – Me quedaré unos minutos sin moverme para que te vayas acostumbrando – le informó con voz ronca – pero no me pidas que salga de tí porque ya no soy capaz de hacerlo – dijo esto último mientras recorría la figura de la joven y entrando poco a poco dentro de la joven. Miaka iba a soltar un grito pero los labios de su amante se lo impidieron. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué cuando dejo de ser virgen no le había dolido tanto?... tal vez fuera porque su vagina no era tan estrecha como su parte trasera… ¿Y quién mandaba a Kishuku ser tan grande? Cuando por fin lo sintió hasta el fondo Kishuku soltó sus labios y pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿No te dije Miaka que te lo metería hasta el fondo? – le pregunto inocentemente el soldado a la chica mientras acariciaba. Se apoyo todavía más contra la joven y una de sus manos se dirigió hacía el clítoris de la joven para darle la atención que se merece. Colocó su cara en uno de los hombros de Miaka y con la voz más sensual y suave que había escuchado jamás le dijo – Sólo estoy cumpliendo lo que prometí – dicho esto sonrió felinamente y se relamió los labios ante el placer que sentirían ambos en pocos minutos – Ya te lo dije, nadie va a venir a rescatarte. Eres mía, Miaka. Esta noche y la noche siguiente y la siguiente – le repitió el joven con lujuria en los ojos y en la voz muy cerca de su oído y una vez dicho eso lamió el principio de su espalda y cuello.

De pronto, fue como si el dolor hubiera desaparecido y su cuerpo y mente estaba concentrados únicamente en el cuerpo de su Adonis particular y de esa voz aterciopelada que no hacía más que excitarla. Kishuku empezó a moverse lentamente para que la joven se pudiera acostumbrar a él en esa parte inconcreto. Quería comenzar suavemente… pero los gemidos y las exigencias por parte de la joven para que le diera más y más duro estaban acabando con sorprendente rapidez con su convicción. Pero lo que acabo por completo con su cordura fue cuando Miaka se recostó en su pecho y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Posó su pulgar en el labio inferior del Dios griego y con ojos suplicantes sólo le dijo: por favor.

Ese simple gesto rompió algo en el interior del joven y de pronto sintió su sangre como la lava de un volcán que demandaba por salir de su prisión… y su primera víctima fueron los dulces labios de la joven los cuales, besó, lamió y mordisqueó. En seguida, volvió a empujar a Miaka contra la pared, quién lanzó un gemido de placer, y continuó penetrándola, pero esta vez, sin miramiento. Miaka pensó nuevamente que se quemaba viva, pero no le importaba, sin embargo, de repente, su vagina volvía a palpitar con violencia e intento mandar a una de sus manos para aplacar esa repentina ansiedad. Y, efectivamente, "lo intentó" porque cuando Kishuku vio lo que quería hacer la joven secuestro a la mano auxiliadora junto con su otra mano y las unió con su ki por encima de la cabeza de la joven.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, cariño? – le pregunto peligrosamente en el oído – Todavía no me has pagado por los servicios realizados por mis manos cuando de repente las tomaste e hiciste con ellas lo que quisiste. Pero tranquila, ahora me lo cobro – dicho esto, dirigió una de sus manos a la vagina de la joven y la acarició de principio a fin sin tocar el punto más sensible de la joven – Seiryu, Miaka. Estás mucho más mojada que antes. Eres tan suave y caliente – diciendo esto metió dos de sus dedos en la vagina de la joven haciendo que ella echara nuevamente su cabeza para atrás por la acción y soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa poco antes de que los ardientes labios de su compañero de juegos se apoderaran de los suyos. Después de varios minutos, liberó sus labios de su prisión.

- Sa…sabes mu…muy bi…en. Que es…to no es lo qu…e te… pe…dí – le replicó entrecortadamente la joven por la dificultad que tenía para respirar.

- Tenés razón, Miaka. No era esto lo que querías – le respondió el joven – Era esto – ni bien termino de decirlo, dejo de estar dentro de Miaka y acarició su clítoris y, en seguida, se lo apretó y, de inmediato notó como su mano estaba todavía más mojada que antes. La muchacha, por su parte, sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella y una inmensa ola de placer la inundaba por todo el cuerpo.

Kishuku colocó su mano libre en el pecho de la joven y Miaka creyó que estaba vez sí moriría. No creía ser capaz de soportar todo ese delicioso calor la que embarga, que la quemaba lentamente y la derretía. Tampoco había manera humana de escapar con sus brazos inmovilizados pero sobretodo porque ahora Kishuku la aprisionaba más contra la pared y lamía con descaro su cuello. Todo ello unido a las salvajes embestidas de su compañero era demasiado y llegó un punto que era tanta la presión y el calor que la incendiaba que no tuvo más remedio que volver a liberarse.

Exhaustos por los esfuerzos realizados y las fuertes sensaciones vividas ambos jóvenes cayeron agotados de espaldas sobre la cama. Ambos jóvenes respiraban con dificultad y Miaka se dio la vuelta y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kishuku mientras sus manos acariciaban el fuerte y musculoso pecho del joven al mismo tiempo que él joven jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

- Bueno, Miaka – dijo el joven separándose de la muchacha muy a su pesar. Se levanto de la cama y se quedo la mirando – Creo que lo mejor será bañarnos después de haber realizado tanto ejercicio, ¿no? – entonces extendiendo su mano hacía la joven mientras decía estas palabras y guiñó un ojo cuando termino.

Miaka lo miró atontada sin decir nada. No podía evitar quedarse sin palabras cada vez que veía el escultural cuerpo del joven y si encima estaba como ahora con el pelo todo revuelto y sonrojado… ¡ES QUE ESTABA PARA VIOLARLO!

Kishuku soltó una risita debido a la mirada de hambrienta que le estaba lanzando Miaka. Y aunque le hubiera gustado seguir "haciendo más ejercicio" necesitaban descansar algo si querían ir al festival. Miró un segundo la luna y por su posición dedujo que eran pasadas la una de la madrugada… unas 4 o 5 horas… ¿haciendo cosas malas? Con ese pensamiento en mente y una sonrisa de costado en los labios tiro de la muchacha hasta que ella se recostó en su pecho y la abrazo delicadamente. Y lentamente la tomo en brazos. Miaka recostó su cabeza en su hombro y empezó a mover sus pies como una niña pequeña, pero con tan mala suerte que lo hizo muy rápido, por lo que, comenzó a dolerle nuevamente el pie…no, mejor dicho, volvió todo el dolor que había acumulado durante el coito.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – fue el grito que pegó la joven y que disparó las alarmas del muchacho – Mi pie… mi pie… me duele… mucho… mucho – le informó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kishuku la miraba sin entender nada hasta que recordó que en la tarde habían ido al médico porque Miaka había sido muy descuidada. Y le habían recomendado encarecidamente que Miaka no se lastimara con nada... Maldición había sido un descuidado y un egoista. Siempre pensaba con la cabeza todas sus acciones y por una vez que no lo hacía… alguien que se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy preciado para él salía lastimado.

Sin decir una palabra, el guardián de Seiryu la abrazó con más fuerte y se dirigió hacia el baño. La colocó con cuidado en la bañera y comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje. Al principio, Miaka lanzaba unos quejidos de dolor que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en unos de suspiros de placer.

- Lo siento mucho, Miaka – dijo el Kishuku con pesadumbre después de varios minutos en silencio – Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta esto no… - las palabras pronuncias con amargura por el chico fueron detenidas por Miaka al colocar un dedo en sus labios. Sacudiendo la cabeza le contesto:

- No fue tu culpa, Kishuku. Yo sabía que me estaba doliendo pero lo aparte de mi mente – desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba en demasía y jugaba con sus dedos continúo diciendo – Tenía… cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme en esos momentos.

Kishuku sonrió débilmente ante la declaración de la joven y se introdujo en el agua junto a la doncella y comenzó a aplicar a ambos los aceites para lavar sus cuerpos. Miaka volvía a sentir como su sangre latía en cada lugar por el cual las manos del joven pasaban haciendo que su corazón otra vez latiera sin control y los suspiros de placer volvieran a relucir.

- Shhhhhhhh, Miaka. No hay tiempo para volver a divertirse. Tenemos que dormir algo – le susurro mientras mordía tiernamente su cuello. La joven agarró un poco de aceite y se separó como pudo del muchacho, le indico que se parara un poco y le untó de aceite en el pecho lenta y suavemente como si de una sensual caricia se tratara.

- Miaka, te lo advierto – le amenazó el joven, quien estaba respirando con dificultad y tenía los ojos cerrados tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no abalanzarse sobre ella. Así que respiró hondamente y la miró fijamente mientras sujetaba sus manos.

- Yo terminaré de bañarnos, Miaka. Porque no creo poder resistir la tentación de saborearte otra vez y eso no será bueno para tu pie – así que con resignación Miaka dejo que Kishuku terminara de hacer su trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado de realizar su trabajo, el muchacho volvió a cargar a la muchacha y se dirigió a la cama. Una vez allí la depositó con todo el cuidado del mundo. Se digirió hacía la mochila que había traído y extrajo el aceite que le había dado el doctor para curar el tobillo de Miaka. Delicadamente agarró el pie de la joven y fue esparciendo el medicamento en la zona afectada seguido de un suave masaje. Miaka, por su parte, se recostó cómodamente en la cama mientras dejaba que el joven hiciera lo quisiera con ella… bueno, en realidad ya lo había echo hace unos minutos.

- Esto ya esta, Mi-chan – dijo sonriente el soldado mientras desviaba su mirada hacía la chica. Acto, seguido se levantó y volvió a cargarla. Utilizando su ki, lo concentró en la cama para sacar las sábanas y colocar otras nuevas del armario y una frasada. Echo todo esto, volvió a dejar a Miaka en la cama y se puso al lado de ella y la abrazó. Miaka se acurrucó en su pecho mientras Kishuku acariciaba sus cabellos. Después de varios minutos en esta posición la estrella guardiana del Dios dragón le dijo:

- Este día ha sido el mejor de mi vida, Miaka. Gracias – esto último mientras tomaba la barbilla de la joven y besaba dulcemente sus labios.

- De nada – dijo la chica tontamente aturdida por el beso. Pero, en seguida, su semblante se oscureció y desvió su rostro para que el guerrero no pudiera verle, algo que preocupo al joven.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Miaka? – le pregunto el joven alarmado mientras se reincorporaba y obligaba a la joven a mirarlo. Tan sólo para descubrir que en los ojos de la adolescente se había ido acumulando pequeñas lágrimas.

- Es que… simplemente no quiero pensar que jugaste conmigo – confesó la joven – Pero, por otro lado no me arrepiento. No me entiendo la verdad – cuando termino de decir esto rió por su contradicción.

El chico la miró un momento detenidamente y, enseguida, con la yema de sus pulgares fue retirando las lágrimas de Miaka. Acto seguido, beso sus parpados haciendo que brotaran nuevamente pequeñas lágrimas.

- No he jugado contigo. No te diré que te amo porque hace apenas un día que te conozco. Pero, ten por seguro que me atraes mucho. Creo que eso quedó más que claro dicho esto sonrió de costado haciendo que la joven se sonrojara en demasía - y me encanta tu compañía – Y suspirando continuó diciendo – Me gustas, Miaka. Jamás me había atraído ninguna mujer. Me paso todo el día evitándolas. ¡Pero si quieren violarme cada vez que me ven! – la joven se rió ante la declaración de Kishuku – Además, no hemos utilizado ningún tipo de protección y puede que estés embarazada.

- ¡Pero sólo tengo 15 años! ¡No puedo estar embarazada! – dijo la joven incrédula.

- Yo no he dicho que lo estés, Mi-chan. Sólo he dicho que es una posibilidad. Además, 15 años es la edad perfecta para casarse. No veo cual sea el problema – le replicó el joven como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Miaka se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada. Después de todo hasta hace sólo un siglo la gente no vivía tanto como ahora. ¡Y ni hablemos en la Antigua China!

– Sin contar que mi familia se alegría un montón al saber que por fin encontré novia y que puede que esté embarazada. Les caerás muy bien y viceversa. Así que no tenés nada de lo que preocuparte – Le animó el joven mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte y el corazón de la muchacha latía a mil por hora cuando el dijo que era su novia.

- Y ahora, tenemos que dormir, Miaka – dijo el muchacho mientras levantaba a ambos de la cama y con su poder psíquico levantaba las sabanas y frasadas y volvía a bajarlas una vez los introdujo a ambos en la cama.

Kishuku hizo que la joven le diera la espalda para así él poder abrazarla por detrás. Entonces se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en él haciendo que la pelinegra volviera a cerrar sus ojos mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente y su respiración se tornaba entrecortada.

- Ya te lo dije, Miaka. Eres mía. Y por culpa de que te has movido tanto el insignificante problema que tenías con el tobillo se agravó. Y vas a tener que estar varias semanas sin apenas mover el pie por culpa de eso. – una vez terminó de decir esto, guió sus labios hasta la espalda de la joven donde mordisqueó y lamió toda esa zona. Acto seguido, dirigió sus manos hacía los pechos de la muchacha donde comenzó a masajearlos lenta y sensualmente. Miaka tuvo que apretar sus labios para que nuevamente los gemidos no se apoderaran de ella. Sin embargo, el calor sí que lo estaba haciendo – Vas a estar con un hombre completamente sola durante días y días. Así que si ahora no estás embarazada Miaka te aseguro que dentro de poco lo estarás.

Dicho esto, volteó a la joven, la agarró de la nuca y la besó salvajemente. Miaka se aferró fuertemente a su camisa. Después de varios minutos devorando su boca el joven se dio por satisfecho y lentamente se separó de los labios de la chica. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que los muchachos pudieran recuperar la calma.

- Esto es sólo un adelanto de lo que te espera en los próximos días, Miaka. Y será mejor que descanses ahora, porque a partir de mañana cuando me pidas que pare no lo haré – ronroneó el joven mientras hacia chocar dulcemente su nariz contra el de la joven. Volvió a abrazarla e hizo que la joven se quedara encima de él. Acarició sus cabellos tiernamente y con voz muy dulce le dijo:

- Vamos a dormir, Miaka. Mañana continuaremos con esto – le dijo sonriendo. La joven cabeceó en señal de afirmación y se abrazó más al joven y poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Uffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff, lo que me ha costado xD Por fin he terminado el one shot ^^ si ya era hora si xD Siguiendo con mi programa de fics, el siguiente será el del Tama diablo-Miaka ángel (No recomendado para los que les guste Tasuki), después haré el capítulo 4 de "You are the Only one" Y después un one shot que me han pedido.

Espero que les guste este Tama que es bastante más pervertido que el anterior^^ (según Riku-chan… Riku-chan: pero si tú lo has creado o_O Dai-chan: ¿y qué más da?xD) Aunque bue… como dice Riku-chan… esto tendría que tener rating de Hentai no de romance xD pero como no se puede nos quedamos con lo que hay ^_^Y ahora pasaré a dar las gracias por los rewiews recibidos en el del chocolate ^_^

**Criskeleton:** Bueno, Cris. Acá esta el one shot xD a ver si me dejas un rewiew un poquito más largo. Por lo menos ahora tenés algo con lo que no aburrirte xDDDDDDDD

**Nazaret:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^_^ y espero que éste, en el cual Tama es más pervert, te guste más ^_^ Y si… ya podría existir Tama en la realidad x.x

**ShojoStyle:** Me alegro que te guste^^ si, la parte en la que lame todo me encanta xD lo mejor es imaginártelo cuando viste de malo y la voz en japo. Dios eso es orgásmico xD

**Mery'Brisingr:** Me alegro que te guste y espero que ahora como tenés más tiempo puedas también leer este ^_^

**Videogameandanime-empress**: Gracias xD Y a ver cuando te conectas al msm que hace rato que no te veo x.x

**Ady92: **Si, hace mucho calor xD Nah, si le encanta^^ solo que es un poco tímida ^_^ Si yo quiero un Tama para navidad o mi cumple x.x pero no hay suerte sniff sniff sniff

Me alegra que te gustara la descripción, porque me ha costado lo suyo. Y este one shot ni te cuento. Me daban ganas de pegarle, pero Tama es mas civilizado xD Afortunadamente cuando nos interesa no lo es tanto jijijj (piensen mal xD)

**Dark Yuki**: Jeje me encanta que te guste^^ ahora le tenes que decir a tus amigas que me dejen rewiew en este xD

**Bonnie: **Y yo espero poder leer el one shot que me debes weeeeeeeeeeeee

**Rikuchan22: **Si, si^^ iba a poner hentai xD pero como no hay jijiji aunque ya me comentaste que este tama es mas pervert… asi que le pongo super hentai? xD Seguro que los tuyos te quedan mejor que los míos ^_^

**Miaka7tamahome: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos ^_^ espero que este te haya gustado y los próximos que haga ^_^ Y espero que el tuyo lo pueda corregir pronto

**TormentaFuriosa: **Me alegro que te guste ^_^ Con lo que odio escribir… espero que este también te guste ^_^

**4evEr(L): **Si se quien sos no problema xD Sorry pero Tama es mio asi que la unica que puede estar obsesinada aca soy yo xD En eso de Tama malo… yo es que cada vez que me lo imagino como se ve cuando es malo y la voz que tiene en japo ains *_* (se me hace agua la boca *_*) A ver si este que es mas pervert te gusta mas^^

**naoko fujisawa: **Si, si^^ a mi tambien me gusta el tamaxmiaka (obvio, sino no lo haria) xD Y tenes razon. SI HAY LEMON MEJORRRRRRRRRRRR *_* Sip Tama es que es listo^^ me encanta cuando se quita lentamente la corbata… tuve que para unos minutos porque se me hacia agua la boca. Y Kodachi… necesitaba a alguien que yo odiara y que este loca como una cabra y de pronto la recorde^^ Espero que te vaya muy bien con las oposiciones =)

**Ehime: **Me alegro de no haberte decepcionado^^ con lo que te gustan los lemons ^_^ A ver si vos haces uno dentro de poco =) y te conectas mas al msm de paso¬¬

**Mary^^: ¿**Meterse a la pantalla? Eso me paso a mi cuando vi por primera vez al Tama malo. Suzaku casi salto de la silla y me meto al youtube para violarlo xD

**Kika_chan: **Dai-chan si no te molesta =) Entonces este que Tama es mas pervert te gustara mas^^ espero o_O Y si… no es justo que Miaka tenga un bombonazo como Tama y nosotras nada snif snif snif x.x

**Nechy: **Me alegra de que te haya gustado =) Espero que dentro de poco puedas leer el del Tama Seiryu^^

**Raily_and_Ray: **Si este es mi fic xD Me alegro de que tu primer lemon te gustara =) Y eso de Twilight no supe a que te referías hasta que no le pregunte a una amiga xD Y a ver si es verdad que te lees el Tama Seiryu xD

**Sayu: **Jo Raquel, podrías haber dicho un poquito más xD Se nota que sos amiga de Cris xD

**Llamafumi: **Buaaaaaaaaaa snif snif snif que bonito x.x Si, un pequeño lapsus xD todos lo tenemos ^_^ Y eso de los errores es normal en mi ^_^ Lo anormal seria que no hubiera ni uno o_O Y me tenes que dejar en el Tama Seiryu ^_^

**Desii^_^: **sip, visto los comentarios a todas les ha encantado el Tama pervert y yo que tenia miedo de que por ahí no les iba a gustar o_O

**Yeni: **Pues a ver cuando avanzas xD

**Jeannexxx5: **No me importa ^_^ Pero que dejen rewiew xD Ahora cuando pueda me pasare y te comentare… pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer y lo más probable es que me tarde x_x

**Rellenito:** Muchas gracias por el rewiew =) Y espero que esta la hayas disfrutado tanto como la del chocolate

**Rydia-Union: **Como siempre digo xd mi parte favorita es cuando se va quitando la corbata ainsssssssssss *_* o cuando la empuja a la pared. Si, yo tambien la odio por eso la puse en el fic como la mala de la pelí. Joe, yo también tendría miedo si tuviera novio y el recibiera tantos. Si, siempre es un placer verlos juntos^^ por eso todos mis fics serán TamaxMiaka centric ^_^

**HIKARI999: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado aún cuando nunca hayas escuchado hablar de esta pareja ^_^

**Sofiasll: **Uy eso de ser una de las escritoras favoritas es todo un honor ^_^ Me alegra que no se te hiciera muy pedazo con lo largo que es^^ aunque cuando lo hago a Word queda mucho más cómodo que cuando lo subo a o al foro

**Chikako_chan: **Si, cielo si u-u a mas de una nos gustaria tener un novio como Tama conmigo a la cabeza x.x


End file.
